mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer
Summer is a bubbly blonde girl who loves to have fun and always tries to have a positive spirit about things. While she is more popularly recognized as a cheerleader, she is also a lifeguard at the boardwalk and a starter-girl in Speedville. Roles in games Summer (MySims)|MySims||true Summer (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Summer (MySims Party)|MySims Party Summer (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing Summer (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Summer (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes (Console) Summer (MySims SkyHeroes DS)|MySims SkyHeroes (DS) Appearance ''MySims, ''MySims Party, and MySims Racing Summer's hair is usually in a ponytail, and is colored blonde. She has blue eyes, and a mouth similar to Renée's with no braces on her light skin. She wears a blue cheerleader outfit with pink features (obviously, since she is a cheerleader), with wristbands on both wrists. She also wears blue shoes with white stripes, which go along with her outfit. ''MySims Kingdom Summer's skin and hair remain the same, but her outfit changes. She now wears a school outfit, similar to Makoto's, and carries a purse. She also wears white socks, along with brown shoes. MySims Agents Summer's hairstyle and skin remains the same, but her mouth is closed, and she has rosy cheeks. She wears a red lifeguard uniform, since her role is a lifeguard, with a white cross on the lower left of her uniform. She also wears red shoes. MySims SkyHeroes Summer's hair remains as a ponytail but she now wears a camoflauge helmet. She now has an odd looking tattoo on her left arm and she has a short white dress shirt showing her stomach. Summer also has a green belt wrapping around her waist probably to hold bullets and such. She has the same facial features she had in ''MySims and MySims Kingdom, a band-aid on her left knee, and greenish brown boots. Trivia *In MySims Agents, Summer's mouth is a small, simple, smile. However, in all of the other games, she has a wide grin. She also has different eyes. *Chaz obviously likes her throughout the series, but she doesn't really know it yet. *It is possible that Summer is Crystal's adoptive sister due to the fact that Crystal said that all of her sisters were cheerleaders, but neither girls mention anything about it in any of the games. *''MySims SkyHeroes'' is Summer's only DS appearance. *In her concept art for MySims SkyHeroes, Summer has a tattoo of the sun on her left arm. *Summer appears in The Sims 4 in Willow Creek along with Liberty and Travis. **She is also given a surname for the first time, as she is referred to as Summer Holiday, although this would appear to be a play on words. *Despite the player trying to shoot her down in SkyHeroes, she continues to act as their partner on missions. This would indicate that she is a sweet, forgiving and easygoing character. This would make sense, given her cheerful and optimistic personality. *She is rarely seen in the console version of SkyHeroes, but she is a very common recurring character in the DS version. *In the opening cutscene in the briefing room, Justice says to you that she was the one who fixed up your injuries, indicating that she is the team's medic. Foreign names *'English:' Summer *'French:' Candice (Soleille in the DS version of MySims SkyHeroes) *'German:' Jessy *'Japanese:' サマー *'Polish:' Summer *'Russian:' Саммер *'Spanish:' Verano Gallery SkySummer.gif|Summer's MySims SkyHeroes concept art drawn by MySims concept artist, Genevieve Tsai. Summer(MSP).gif|Summer's MySims concept art. Summer-TS4.jpg|Summer, as she appears in The Sims 4. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:Fun (MySims) Category:Cute (MySims Kingdom) Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters